Bulma and Vegeta's Anniversary
by Lady Bulma2
Summary: Hee hee! This is a cute Fic I wrote about when Bulma and Vegeta get a special Anniversary present to Hawaii. And the whole group goes too! Uh-oh what lies ahead? Please read and review! CHAPTER 6 IS UP! Chapter 7 is on the way! Enjoy
1. The party

Bulma and Vegeta's Anniversary Party  
  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta kissed for about 30 seconds before they opened their eyes and exchanged anniversary presents.  
  
"Wow its just what I always wanted honey.a .photo album...full of pictures of you! (He is so stuck up but I love him.)  
  
"I heard that woman you know I can read your thoughts and I am not stuck up!"  
  
"Sorry Veggie!" Vegeta cringed at the pet name but soon relaxed as Bulma planted lots of warm and friendly kisses from his cheek down to his muscular neck. A deep purr came from deep in Vegeta's throat as Bulma continued to kiss him. As he purred Bulma felt oddly aroused for once.  
  
"Bulma." He paused thinking hard about the decision he was about to make. "Not while the family is around."  
  
"Ok honey I will save it for later." With that she winked at Vegeta making him blush violently.  
  
"Make way for the Prince to open his royal gift!"  
  
"Daddy chill out," Bra cooed. "Take your time on these things you are acting like me on my eighteenth birthday.which may I remind you was only four days ago."  
  
"Ok." So with that Vegeta paused but then began savagely begin ripping the rapping paper off Bulma's gift to him once again.  
  
"Really Bra.Don't even try to get through to him." Pan Began  
  
"Yeah no shit Pan there's a wall there. Bra of all people you should know." Trunks finished for Pan.  
  
"What does shit mean?" Marron questioned sweetly.  
  
The three teens were absolutely shocked that little Marron had overheard them cussing.  
  
"Was it something I said?" Marron questioned again, acting almost like she was hiding something.  
  
"H-her mom would KILL us if she new we said that around her!" Trunks said shocked.  
  
Pan crouched down to Marron's level and used her sweetest voice and kindly said.  
  
"Ok Marron can you keep a secret?"  
  
"I suppose." Marron replied with a devil twist to her voice.  
  
"Good then don't tell Mom or Dad about what we said ok sweetie?" Pan negotiated.  
  
"Woman this is Fantastic! I don't know what to say! Wow I can't believe it a certificate for 100 kisses!  
  
"I am glad you like it Vegeta.I have never seen you so thankful for anything in my whole life!"  
  
"I think I will use one now!" Eager to use up his new present Vegeta quickly crawled over to Bulma and they began smooching.  
  
"Can I get refills?" Vegeta teased.  
  
"It's a once a year thing Vegeta." Bulma giggled between kisses.  
  
"Um.Vegeta and Bulma we don't let me break up this little love fest but all the rest of us which includes.Me, Chi-chi, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Goten, Trunks, bra, Uub and Marron.Want to give you our one big present."  
  
"We pulled all of our money together to buy you guys this special present." While she said that Bra pulled out a turquoise envelope and handed it to Vegeta and Bulma. Well at the time Bulma was sitting on Vegeta's lap so she slowly took the envelope from her daughter's smooth hands. She opened the envelope and took out a cream piece of paper with a gold border that said.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta,  
  
You have are the lucky receivers of an all expense paid trip to Hawaii.  
  
You two lovebirds will share the presidential sweet. This luxurious Hotel includes a Pool and Jacuzzi and pool bar and grill, With Game room and Beauty Salon, and message lounge, Etc.  
  
  
  
Before Bulma finished reading the letter she hoped off Vegeta's lap and gave Goku a big hug and a small kiss on the check.  
  
"KACKOROT! LAY OFF MY FEMALE!" Vegeta barked.  
  
"It's ok V-man I wasn't even near her.But do we get a thank you?" Goku teased playfully.  
  
"Oh for the love of Kami don't you ever call me V-man again! Do you hear me or I will strangle you with my bare hands do you hear me Kacko." Before Vegeta had finished his so called threat Bulma placed a quick hand over his mouth so they wouldn't loose this trip to paradise.  
  
"What he means to say is thank you for the wonderful gift, All of you it is simply wonderful."  
  
"Oh by the way Bulma." Marron Began  
  
"Yes sweet little Marron what do you want to tell me?" Bulma pinched one of Marron's cheeks as she spoke those dreaded last words.  
  
"I overheard."  
  
As she said those words "I over heard" The 4 teens tens tensed up because they thought Marron had lied about Marron repeating to the adults that they had slipped up and accidentally said shit.  
  
"Well." Marron continued innocently "I over heard my daddy talking to my mommy saying that with these tickets to Hawaii we are all finally getting you to out of town to fuck alone and away from society."  
  
After her sentence she smiled like nothing was wrong. Everyone's eyes went wide in shock. Especially Bulma and Vegeta's! The room grew silent except for the only sound to be heard was Bulma and Vegeta's astonished pants and grunts.  
  
"Well." Vegeta cleared his throat. "Bulma um.I can't really deny what the Bald Bastard or should I say Krillin said. I mean it's a presidential sweet and we will be all alone." He smirked deviously while he spoke.  
  
"Um.Vegeta there is one catch." Goku began cautiously because he knew that Vegeta gets very offended when he is thinking about any kind of sexual contact whatsoever. Vegeta snapped his head around quickly.  
  
"You never mentioned a catch KackoRAT!" Goku cringed he hated when Vegeta mocked his name and called him KackoRAT.  
  
"Well we all are going. We all won't be in the same room don't worry you and Bulma can you know.But we will be there just in separate hotel rooms. Goku said meekly.  
  
"Grandpa I don't know if it really is the smartest idea to go to Hawaii while Bulma and Vegeta are there.I mean even if we aren't in the same hotel room we will still be able to hear Bulma screeching from a certain someone all the way down the hall." Pan said very coolly like it was no big deal whatsoever.  
  
Bulma shot up from Vegeta's lap.  
  
"How dare you Pan-Son! Take it Back!"  
  
"Make me!" Pan retorted. As she stuck out her tongue at Bulma.  
  
"You little brat!" Bulma scoffed back.  
  
"Hey I am only saying the truth about what goes on when the lights go off!" After Pan finished saying that sentence, Pan turned around and rubbed her hands up and down her back making it look like someone was kissing her. Then she started making little noises to imitate Bulma.  
  
"Oh Vegeta! Mmmm! Oh my body!" She mocked.  
  
"Shut up Pan!" Bra yelled.  
  
"Why? Pan talked back.  
  
"Because you know I will beat the absolute shit out of you if you don't!"  
  
"Actually No," Pan began "It's more Vice Versa, I would beat the absolute shit out of you!" And with that she slapped bra across the face without a second thought about it.  
  
"HEY!" Bra yelled. So Bra hit Pan back. Pan wiped the blood off her lower lip.  
  
"Why I outta!" Pan pulled back her angry fist to punch Bra, but at the last second Bulma steps in front of Bra to protect her, and pan accidentally hits poor Bulma instead.  
  
"Ow!" Bulma said shocked  
  
"G-Gohan tell your little brat not to ever hit my mate again!!!"  
  
(No one can touch Bulma but me!)  
  
As he spoke Vegeta's anger grew up inside him.  
  
"Don't yell at my husband! Videl shouted. And soon enough everyone was fighting. Except Trunks who watched pan kick Goten's ass.  
  
"Guys.? Trunks tried to reason. "Um.guys?" It was obviously no use trying to reason with them that way. "PEOPLES! MY GOD! SHUT UP!"  
  
Everyone's attention turned to Trunks but Vegeta got to sneak in one last punch to Goku's face.  
  
"Father stop hitting Goku in the face. I said stop! This is your anniversary be happy! The plane leaves tomorrow at 3:00 in the afternoon! So get packed or something!" 


	2. Instant messanger lemons!

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
This chapter has some Very light lemons so.Let's just say.You have been warned!!!  
  
  
  
After the guests leave Vegeta stormed into the living room and decided to sign on A.O.L. Also at the time Pan was online at her house and Bulma was on her lap top downstairs in the lab.  
  
  
  
  
  
PrinceVegeta1819: Hello Pan. Hello Bulma.  
  
Pansloveistrue: Hi Vegeta  
  
LadyBulma16: Hi baby  
  
Panloveistrue: I love 3 way instant messaging don't you Bulma?  
  
LadyBulma16: Yeah I love it!  
  
PrinceVegeta1819: Bulma I have that special feeling..  
  
LadyBulma16: Oh shit.  
  
PrinceVegeta1819: Are you in the basement Bulma?  
  
Panloveistrue: :::evil laugh::: Sucks for Bulma  
  
PrinceVegeta1819: Bulma I waiting for an answer unless you want me to hunt for you?  
  
LadyBulma16: :::slumps down in chair::: Hi this is Bulma I am not here right now but if you leave a message I will get back to you as quickly as I can thank you and have a nice day.BEEP!  
  
PrinceVegeta1819: I would love it if you gave me a massage! :::smirks:::  
  
LadyBulma16: :::eyes wide::: I SAID MESSAGE YOU PERVERT NOT MASSAGE!  
  
Pansloveistrue: Go for it Vegeta! Go get her!  
  
LadyBulma16: eeep!!!! Pan shut up now!  
  
  
  
Pansloveistrue: No Bulma I will not shut up! She is in the basement Vegeta!  
  
PrinceVegeta1819: Oh really?  
  
LadyBulma16: no, no, no, no, no! She is a liar! Don't come down here Vegeta!  
  
Panloveistrue: Bulma you just gave your self away!  
  
LadyBulma16: uh-oh.oh shit.  
  
PrinceVegeta1819: :::evil laugh::: Bye pan I have some :::clears throat::: .business to attend to. Goodbye.  
  
Pansloveistrue: Ok bye  
  
Auto Response from LadyBulma16 and Princevegeta1819: PrinceVegeta1819 and LadyBulma16 are not currently signed on.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Vegeta get away from me! Can't your control you're so called "urges" until we get to Hawaii!?!?!?"  
  
"Don't deny what you want Bulma I am here now so relax I won't let you leave tell I get want I want."  
  
"Oh fuck! What exactly do you want?"  
  
"You just said it.Fuck." As he spoke those words Bulma's eyes became very wide and nervous. Vegeta slowly crawled over to Bulma and began to nuzzle her neck.  
  
"Vegeta what about the kids I haven't put them to sleep yet."  
  
"They are older now they will catch the drift." He began to make puppy dog noises as his head very slowly motioned over to her breasts.  
  
"Well Vegeta I am not going to lie to you.. I really" think that." Bur before Bulma got the opportunity to finish, Her sentence was interrupted, By the smooth touch of Vegeta's warm hands on her back. She could just tell that that set of hands were very eager to take off her Bra, So she decided to put Vegeta in torture. And without a thought Bulma rushed in to the bathroom and closed the door but did not lock it and strange enough she began to take a shower.  
  
(Hmmm) Vegeta thought (What is that woman doing? She knows I do not like to wait for my daily sex.. Maybe I should just peek in the room and look.) And soon enough he was walking over to the bathroom door and slightly began to peek in. And you will never believe what he saw. There behind the foggy shower door was the beautifully shaped silhouette of Bulma washing her hair. Vegeta took a good look at her before opening the door just a little more. Bulma knew he was there and tried to act more tempting...But that wasn't hard at all.Vegeta was easily tempted. Soon his whole body was in the room.and he was just siting there on the floor watching the beautiful silhouette. He could feel the unusual hardening of his manhood begin to kick in as Bulma Began to wash her body. That's when it hit him.Like a ton of bricks! He couldn't take it anymore! He needed her right then right now! So without any delay he opened the shower door and stepped inside. Hot water splashed on his face and clothed body. Bulma slowly walked over to him and slipped her hands under his black tank top and carefully pulled it off. Vegeta's eyes went astray and went to Bulma' firm breasts. She knew in her heart that she would soon regret it but she motioned for him to come over and lie down. He did as he was told because he knew what she was getting at. She turned off the water and lied down next to him. She began to kiss his face and down his muscular stomach. He began to purr and with that sign she knew he liked her forwardness. He couldn't stand to be tempted anymore.  
  
"Bulma I need you know!" And with those final last words he launched at her. He began suckling her breasts like a small child. But occasionally he would nip. That caused Bulma to let out little yips of pain but with the occasional sigh.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Bra and Trunks were standing outside the door listening to their parents.  
  
"Dear Kami they are at it again." Trunks sounded fairly annoyed when he spoke. "I swear Bra you are get it from Mom and Dad's side!"  
  
"Get what?" Bra questioned.  
  
"Oy! Nothing." Trunks shrugged his shoulders when he spoke.  
  
"Ok then." Soon Bra's ear was up against the door once again. "Man trunks, You really should hear this! They are really getting in to it.(actually it is kinda scary I don't really trust daddy. I hope he is wearing some protection.Oh hell Goten never used it why should mom) Trunks jolted atleast5 feet off the ground when he heard his sister's thought.  
  
"Bra y-you did it with my best friend?!"  
  
"Sorry trunks a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do!"  
  
  
  
Much Later when Bulma and Vegeta had done the whole routine:  
  
Oh my god Vegeta that was explosive!, That was you best in 2 years!"  
  
"Well I could go another hour if you can."  
  
"Sorry baby I can't that was just way to much for me I mean come on that was 3 hours that was breaking our old record of 2! But why do I have the feeling that you are going to make me go for at least 20 more minutes." He nodded and the two began pumping again. 


	3. On the plane to Hawaii!

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Everyone was there at the airport ready to fly.  
  
"I am telling you Kackorot why fly on a human airplane when we could all just fly literally!" (Hmph!)  
  
"Come on V-man it would take the fun out of it besides they give you little animal cookies, peanuts, and free drinks, and meals!! That's the absolute best!"  
  
"Are you ready to fly first class Gohan?" Videl batted her eyes just to make Gohan nervous.  
  
"Sure Videl.I mean.there's free food and drinks right?" Videl's flirty approach wasn't working.Gohan had food on the brain as usual just like his dad.  
  
"Why do I even try Gohan you pig! Huh? Gohan where did you go?" There across the way was Gohan ordering a cheeseburger at the airports McDonalds.  
  
"Gohan you scared me half to death! Why do I even bother!?" So with that she scooped up their luggage and dragged him by his ear all the way to the place where you bored the plane. When they got onto the plane it turns out their seats were next to Bulma and Vegeta's. Bulma was sitting in her seat looking as if she was in pain.  
  
"Vegeta that is really going to leave a mark!" She whined. Vegeta just looked up from his magazine and shrugged.  
  
"It's not my fault that you can't handle a little action Bulma." After Vegeta finished speaking he buried his face back into his magazine.  
  
"The flight is now departing please make sure you seat belt is securely fastened and enjoy your flight." The flight attend spoke very happily, But then again all flight attendants sound happy right? It's their job. But anyhow.  
  
  
  
Later on the flight:  
  
  
  
The flight attendant began to come down the aisle with the food cart. This first person she came to was Bulma.  
  
"Mam what would you like to eat we have Beef, Chicken or Pasta?"  
  
"um.I think I would like the pasta please." Bulma answered. Next the flight attendant came to Vegeta.  
  
"And how about you Sir what would you like to eat? Beef, Chicken, or Pasta?"  
  
"Beef." He answered in one very short word.  
  
"And how about you Miss?'  
  
"Chicken for me and my Husband." Videl replied.  
  
On the flight attendants way down the aisle to ask Pan, Bra, Marron, Trunks, and Goten what they wanted to eat. Vegeta slowly reached over and pinched her butt.  
  
"Hey!" The flight attendant squealed!  
  
The group laughed but Bulma slapped Vegeta across the face and they began to fight. Pan, Bra, Marron, Trunks, and Goten all ordered the Pasta. Finally it was Goku and Chi-chi's turn to receive their meals.  
  
"What would you like to eat Madam?" The flight attendant questioned Chi-chi.  
  
"I think I will have the chicken please." Chi-chi replied pretty sure of herself. Then it happened.She asked Goku what he wanted to eat.  
  
"So sir what would you like to eat?"  
  
"I will have all three!" Goku cried out very triumphantly. And he got his wish.  
  
"Oy Goku you have such a repulsive appetite!" And before anymore was said Chi-chi began daintily eating her teriyaki chicken.  
  
  
  
Hours later:  
  
Pan cuddled up to trunks and they feel asleep on each other. While Bra listened to music., While poor unlucky Goten had to listen to Marron's terribly annoying questioning sequences.  
  
Are we there yet?'  
  
"no"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"NO"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"For Kami's sake get it through you blond pigtailed head! No WE ARE NOT THERE YET!"  
  
Marron took a 10-second pause and then started up again.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
Goten talked through gritted teeth, "No"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Bra make her stop she's being a pest!"  
  
"What Goten I can't hear you over the music, Did you say I was the best?"  
  
(UGH!) "NO NEVER MIND JEEZ!" 


	4. Turbulance and a new baby?!?

Chapter 4  
  
Many long an endless hours on the airplane. Bulma finally emerges to get up to use the restroom.  
  
"Excuse me everyone I have to use the restroom." Bulma pushed her way down the aisles until she got to the restroom. Now Bulma really didn't have to go she just needed some time and space to get away from everyone else. But that's not what Vegeta thought.  
  
When Bulma walked into the bathroom she put downs the seat and sat down to think. About 15 seconds later Vegeta warped into the small room. Bulma stood up and looked Vegeta straight in the eye. Soon they began walking in circles without saying a word, Until Bulma spoke.  
  
"Vegeta.Are you thinking what I am." He put a strong finger to her mouth and nodded. She blushed as she felt his hand slowly wander down the back of her shirt and fiddle with her bra and then unbuckle it. His hands very gently wandered around under her shirt and she cooed with pleasure. Soon he took off her shirt all together, and she took off his. She knew he wanted to play around so her curious hands slipped down into his pants and boxers. And massaged his hardened length in her gentle hands. She knew he liked to play rough so every once in a while she would give it a little tug and make him jump a little in pain. When he did so she would laugh in a flirty nature. Soon her hands wandered back out of his boxers and pants and pulled them both down quickly. Vegeta shivered in delight, he loved it when she was forward. He pulled down her undergarments as well. Her hands tickled him around his stomach area and worked their way to his back. Down and down they went until they encountered a small furry nub where his tail used to be. He cringed in pain because there was only a couple strong weak spots that sayians had and that was one. He could take it anymore. He pinned her to the ground and she screamed with pleasure and pain as he dunked in and out of her and while doing so shaking the plane.  
  
Ding-Dong. The fasten your seat belt sign went on overhead. The captain began to speak.  
  
"Hmmm.Ladies and gentle man we are experiencing some very strange sudden turbulence. How weird we are not even in a cloud. Anyhow please fasten your seat belts and enjoy the remainder of the flight. Thank you.  
  
Know only the group knew that it was really Bulma and Vegeta that were causing the turbulence.  
  
Later Bulma and Vegeta emerge from the planes restroom. Bulma's Hair was all ruffled and her blouse half undone her skirt a complete mess. But Vegeta looked as if nothing was even wrong. He just licked his hand and slicked back a single hair from his totally relaxed face.  
  
Much, much later the plane arrives in Hawaii. Pan jumps out of her seat and says.  
  
"Trunks! Can you believe it we are actually here.Hawaii!!!! He was totally in shock and all he could manage to do is suddenly turn to Goten and the two of them screamed,  
  
"SURFS UP DUDE!" And then begin to laugh. Pan, Bra and Marron just didn't understand but then began laughing.  
  
Now Bulma on the other hand didn't feel so great on the other hand, from her little "encounter" with Vegeta's horny sayian urges. She put an arm on Vegeta's shoulder and said,  
  
"Vegeta...I think I need to see a doctor." So they made an appointment to see a doctor later that day.  
  
Once they got all aquatinted with their hotel rooms. The grown-ups changed to go out for dinner. While the kids called the pizza man. Little did the grown-ups know that the kids were going to get in to more trouble then they thought. Videl bent over to talk to them.  
  
"Ok you guys be good."  
  
"Is Mom ok?" Bra asked. Videl looked at her with worried eyes.  
  
"Bra.She.might." She stopped very abruptly. "Don't you worry about her ok, she is fine." With that she walked out the door to join the other adults who were getting into a taxi.  
  
As soon as the taxi left Bra threw up her arms and yelled,  
  
"WHO'S UP FOR TRUTH OR DARE!?" Everyone jumped up in excitement.  
  
She looked Pan straight in the eye.  
  
"Pan Truth or Dare?"  
  
Finally the doctors walked into the small white room were Bulma and Vegeta were sitting.  
  
"Mrs.San, wonderful news! You are Pregnant!" Bulma and Vegeta's eyes got really wide like they usually do when they heard bad news. With that they walked out of the room and into the waiting room were the rest of the group sat.  
  
"What's the buzz V-man?" Goku asked.  
  
"I am a father.Again."  
  
"Oh that's wonderful news!" Chi-chi exclaimed.  
  
"I swear!" Vegeta Began. "It's for like a ever lasting curse that will follow me for the rest of my damned life!" Goku looked at Vegeta and playfully said,  
  
"Come on Vegeta lets go to the restaurant. Food takes everything off my mind.  
  
  
  
At the hotel:  
  
  
  
"So panny what's it gonna be truth? Or dare?" Bra loved making pan tell the truth or even better dare!  
  
"I am not scared of you Bra." Pan started. "Hit me with..DARE!"  
  
"DARE!?" Trunks screeched. "Are you kidding me pan, she.she.me...you.oh-boy!  
  
"Ok pan," Bra began. 


	5. At the bar

Intro/Disclaimer thing: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters so don't sue me. Hope you like this chapter. What should happen next? Tell me in your reviews! Chapters 6 in on the way so hang tight. Do you like it so far? I hope you do.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So you think you can handle Dare huh?" Bra was feeling very evil that night. She was going to make Pan pay for all the times she made her do absolute pure evil dares. "I dare you to." Before Trunks and Goten could here the rest of what she was saying she leaned over and whispered the dare to pan. As she did Pan's eyes got so wide that Trunks thought that they would bulge right out of her little head.  
  
"What's the matter Pan." Trunks asked with great worry in his blue eyes. Pan jerked away from Bra as hard as she could.  
  
"Y-Your nuts Bra!"  
  
"Hey you picked dare! Now either you do it or suffer the consequences." Pan slumped over in the chair she was sitting in and nodded in a sad way.  
  
"Good." Bra smirked in a Vegeta type way. "You start tomorrow when the adults go out for dinner."  
  
  
  
The bar the adults went to:  
  
"Do you have reservations?" The cheerful waitress asked.  
  
"We better." Vegeta grumbled under his breath.  
  
"Ok then please step this way." And with that she winked at Vegeta causing him to feel a bit.frisky. Vegeta couldn't deny anything he thought the waitress was.well.good looking.But she could never handle the mating rituals of a sayian Prince. Bulma saw the little hints the waitress was giving Vegeta and immediately clinged on to Vegeta's arm. It was war from that moment on between Bulma and the waitress.  
  
When seated the same waitress came over and sat on Vegeta's lap and purred out the words.  
  
"May I take your order?" He couldn't speak. He thought she was really pretty. He kept looking at her. She had long silky red hair, cerulean blue eyes, and big pouty red lips. She wore the uniform of the bar, which was a short black leather dress and knee high black leather boots. He couldn't help but notice that his eyes kept falling down to her chest. But then glanced over to Bulma who was well.quite pissed. He couldn't speak.  
  
"I guess this table isn't ready yet. I will come back in a little." And with that she pinched Gohan's ass that was partly hanging off of the stool, which he sat upon. He shot up immediately and nervously looked over at Videl. She was well. quite pissed to.  
  
Another waitress who worked at the bar hoped up onto the stage and started to speak.  
  
"Ladies and Hunks we will be starting karaoke. We will be more then happy to let you use props so who will be going first?" Bulma shot up from her chair and ran up on to the stage determined to win back her right on Vegeta's heart.  
  
"What is that foolish woman up to now?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"She's going to do karaoke stupid." Videl lightly knocked Vegeta upside the head.  
  
"Don't touch me woman!" Vegeta muttered under his breath.  
  
A little bit later. Two strong men in a black leather uniform came up onto the stage and placed a pole and a microphone on the stage. One of the men walked up to the Microphone and started talking.  
  
"Chicks and gents. May we introduce Mrs. Bulma Briefs doing to karaoke to I can't get no satisfaction by Brittany Spears. And with that the lights dimmed and Bulma slyly walked onto the stage. She was wearing a really skimpy black leather tube top dress. With black leather knuckle gloves on and her hair was down, wavy and long. Turquoise blue strands of hair hung in her face. She had a black choker on and her make-up was beautiful. She bent over to tie one of her black fish net tie up high heels, and a little bit of cleavage showed. Millions of Men were whistling like crazy and Vegeta's mouth hung wide open. He felt his manhood go rock hard at just the thought of Bulma poll dancing. She winked and blew a kiss to Vegeta. She walked over to the microphone and began to sing.  
  
La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
  
She grabbed the cordless mike and slinked over tot he poll. And rubbed up against it as she sang.  
  
I can't get no, Satisfaction. Oh I can't get no satisfaction. And I try and I try and I try.I..oh...  
  
  
  
She rubbed up and down against the poll and began to wrap her legs around it. Then she snapped away from the poll and began trotting out to the audience and flirting with every man that she came across as she sang.  
  
I CAN'T GET NO SATISFACTION!  
  
  
  
And she continued to sing and at the ending of the song she sat and Vegeta's lap and gave him the most passionate kiss ever. Crowds were cheering and she knew she had won back her claim. Vegeta thought his penis would pop out of his pants it was going so hard. But he had to maintain his cool, calm, collected self. But before he knew what was happening the group pushed and shoved him up on the stage. And he was supposed to do the Karaoke to Oops I did it again.  
  
"Are you people Mad?!" He barked!  
  
"Wait what am I saying I can have some fun with this since Bulma is pregnant I will teach them never to force the prince of sayians into something he doesn't want to do." After saying that softly. He chuckled evilly to himself.  
  
"Now introducing Vegeta Briefs!" The announcer woman cried out.  
  
  
  
I think I did it in bed. I made her believe.were more then just friends!  
  
Bulma's eyes went wide in shock! At that moment she knew she had made a huge mistake!  
  
Oops I fucked her again. I played with more then her heart.Got lost in the bed.Ha ya ya! Here comes the baby baby. Ha you think I am in love it's a curse from above. Hell I ain't innocent!  
  
With that he slid on his knees across the stage and began laughing triumphantly. Bulma has completely heart broken.  
  
"Vegeta you Bastard!" And with that she ran out crying! 


	6. Trouble for Bulma

Intro/disclaimer thingy: For the love of Kami! I don't own DBZ and I don't get any money for doing this! Thank you! LOL! I will be here until Friday! LOL! Ok my friend Jennie gave me the idea for this chapter so everyone give her a big round of applause! (just to let you know its really late at night and I am hyper!) By the way I have an itty, bitty, teeny, tiny, lemon warning for ya! So don't say I didn't warn ya! Cya lata! And enjoy!  
  
  
  
Bulma ran out of the bar, quickly. As she walked through the parking lot, her black high heels tip tapped on the cold gray pavement, as she made her way to her car. But on her way she spotted some men sitting on a black car smoking. They were looking at her awfully strange. They were all dressed in black and looked as untrustworthy as Vampires.  
  
"Gangers," Bulma thought to herself, hoping they would have nothing to do with her. Finally it was time that she had to pass them to get to her car. The leader stepped in front of her and blocked her way.  
  
"Excuse me gentlemen." Bulma tried to lightly push past him, But the rest of the gang stepped out to block her way to. The leader spat out his cigarette, and looked her straight in the eye. Bulma felt fear rise up inside of her.  
  
"Come take a ride with us babe." He said with a Vegeta smile.  
  
"NO!!" Bulma shrieked as she tried to get away. But two of the gangers grabbed her arm, and held her still so the Leader could get a better look at her. His Dark brown eyes tried to make contact with her baby blue ones, but she wouldn't look up. Finally she had no choice she looked up to see her fear. The leader smirked and motioned towards the black car. The two men that her still, picked her up and started walking towards the car.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!!! NOW!" Bulma began to savagely pound on the men's backs.  
  
"Relax babe it will be over soon." One of the figures in black cooed.  
  
"Bastards! Put me down now! I COMMAND YOU! UGH!" but it was obviously no use trying she would just tire herself out. But she had to keep trying.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?!" Bulma barely could speak she was so scared. Before she knew what was happening they had her pushed into the car, locked in the black car, with the leader, alone.  
  
"Let me out, NOW!" Bulma shrieked as the leader pulled out a knife and straddled her squirming hips. Bulma's baby blue eyes went huge and tears swelled in the corners of her eyes as she felt his erection press against her leg. She knew what was coming, she was about to get raped.  
  
"Hold still babe." The leader said sharpening his knife with an evil and sarcastic look about his face.  
  
"No!!! FOR THE LAST TIME!" Bulma yelled as she spat in his face. But much to her surprise he just licked the spit clear off his own face.  
  
"Fine have it your way, the hard way." All in one quick movement he used the knife to rip open her shirt. He looked at her upper body in quite a pleased fashion. Bulma was not as an easy catch as he thought. She continued to kick and fight. Until he punched her to get quiet. He began licking down her neck and down to her bra. His tongue teased around under her bra. While his hands reached under her skirt. But in her last remained moments of consciousness she managed to let out a high pitched scream.  
  
"Oh my god that was Bulma!!!" Vegeta said astonished. Running through the door of the bar, not bothering to stop fir anything.  
  
The strange man was trying to jam his manhood up Bulma's entrance, but she wouldn't allow it. She countinued to squirm and move away. He almost had her when he was interrupted by a loud..RIP on the side of the car. He turned around to see the door was ripped off, and sure enough standing where the door once was, there was, Vegeta. Shaking his pointer finger. Making a tsk tsk tsk sound. Right at that moment Bulma's eyes slowly closed. As an very, very angry Vegeta pulled the man out of the car, and, Punched him, and kicked him in the dick until he shutted up. The other gangers tried to make a full on assault to get in the car and drive away with Bulma but, Vegeta wouldn't allow that ether. He picked them all up and hurled them into the dumpster.  
  
"Bulma, are you ok woman?" he said a little bit concerned. He kissed her, and much to his surprise she woke up because of the familiar and comforting lips, that she loved so very, very much.  
  
"Lets go back to the hotel and see how the kids are doing ok?" He said calmly brushing a few turquoise strands of blue hair out of her now sleeping face.  
  
  
  
  
  
A note from me: Hey yall! You did you like it so far!? Good I hope! Chapter 7 is coming soon so don't miss it. You will learn Pan's dare in chapter 7 so...HANG TIGHT! Thanks! And don't forget review, review, review! 


End file.
